


Redefine

by Useless_girl



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jared Leto gets intense while playing pool...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redefine

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on my Tumblr from an Anon. I rarely do such requests and write heterosexual stuff anymore, but here’s what my mind came up with. For your information, I’m not a pro at pool, it’s been years since I'd played so the parts about the game might not be that accurate. The title comes from “93 Million Miles” by 30 Seconds To Mars. Enjoy.

  
Full size of the picture is [HERE](http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2014/133/c/2/redefine_by_useless_girl-d7i85dw.jpg)

**Redefine**

 This day was good. It’s been a while since I had the time to come over to the Letos. I nearly forgot how silly and funny they could be on their own way. Before I’ve got to know them through a friend’s friend I thought they were untouchable like many celebrities. To be honest I didn’t know much about their music with 30 Seconds To Mars at that time, but I knew about them. I should’ve been blind not to bump into them as they were often all over the media because of album sales, Jared’s newest roles, singles, music videos, award shows and so on. So when a friend introduced me to Jamie who was working with them, I thought that was it. I wasn’t particularly interested in meeting them since I wasn’t the typical fan girl.

The first time I’ve met the brothers a couple of years back was an out of the blue thing. I was invited to a party at their house and I was pleased to realize they were nothing like a lot of the international rock stars with their ‘I’m better than you’ attitude. No, they were just hard-working but down-to-earth and kind people. I wouldn’t say average because I could tell they were special from the moment they entered the room and joined the gathered people. They had a strong and warm presence and I figured it wasn’t because of them being famous. Probably everyone’s attention would be on them even if they entered just a grocery store. I remember, I felt myself curious but at ease right away and later that night, after a few drinks, I had a nice conversation with Jared about fashion and Shannon and Tomo about music, so I had to redefine some of my assumptions about them.

Now, years later I consider the band and the team they work with my friends even if we don’t meet up often because of our busy working schedules. But tonight was one of the exceptions. They made a spontaneous party after another award show where Jared won the umpteenth statue for his role as Rayon in ‘Dallas Buyers Club’. It’s late now though and most of the others already went home or dozed off from the booze and exhaustion in different parts of the Letos’ house. Not I and Jared though as we were still riled up from the dancing and chatting. While talking to Jared about his role in the movie and people in general who were suffering from that awful illness, I sipped from my Long Island ice tea, the ice long gone as I was cradling this glass in the last few hours, maintaining a nice buzz, but never reaching the ‘drunk’ state as I wasn’t in the mood tonight. I had to work the next day after all. The next thing I knew was that Jared suggested changing the subject and moving the conversation to the game room because he felt like playing pool.

“I have no idea how to play pool” I confessed with a slight blush, probably from the drinks I had. At least that’s what I told myself.

“I can teach you. It’s not so difficult.”

“You’d do that? Awesome. Let’s go then” I nodded with a smile. After all I always wanted to learn how to play that game but never got to do it. And I couldn’t think of a better teacher than Jared. Okay, maybe Shannon, but he’d retreated into his room hours ago saying that he was exhausted.

“So…” Jared started the explanation of the rules as we were already standing next to the pool table and he was putting the balls into the triangle and sliding it to the perfect angle “Seriously, you never tried this?” he smirked still in disbelief and I just shook my head trying not to feel too embarrassed. “Alright. Here, take this cue and rub the blue chalk to its tip to prevent it from slipping when it hits the ball” he said after putting on some background music. It was some rock band I’ve never heard of but I was concentrating on my task, copying what he was doing. “Good. Now come here, I’ll show you how to hold the cue before you shoot.”

I stepped next to him and watched him lean on the table and getting into position. I copied it and let him adjust my hand and fingers while he was explaining patiently. I was amazed that he still had it in him after such a tiring day, but I said nothing and tried not to concentrate on the tingling feeling on my skin where his hand touched mine.

“That’s it. Now try to hit the white ball here” he pointed to the middle of the ball with his long index-finger.

I nodded and tried to concentrate, measuring up the distance and the force I should use and… failed miserably with my first shot as the cue’s end scratched against the table’s red surface, but at least I didn’t tear it up with it. “Shit… I suck.”

“It’s okay, it happens to most first timers” he chuckled and I was glad he wasn’t laughing _at_ me. “Here, let me help” he said and the first thing I felt was the heat of his body behind me and then his hands were on mines. If this was his idea to help me concentrate then he was way off track. His closeness and warmth, the smell of his long wavy hair and the way it tickled my shoulder, his calm voice near my ear suddenly became too overwhelming and I had to force myself to comprehend what he was saying as he showed me the right angle. “Hold it this way and work from your forearm and wrist instead of your whole arm” he said as he touched my elbow and wrist on my arm which was holding the lower half of the cue. It caused goose bumps on my skin and I was sure he couldn’t miss it, but he made no comment about that just pulled at my wrist lightly and gave enough momentum for the cue to hit the white ball the right way, sending the other balls rolling all around the table. I watched as a striped one landed in a hole and a smile crept on my flushed face. “This means you’re with stripes” he grinned stepping away and a part of me already missed the warmth of his body.

 _Stop it_ , I warned myself and smiled at Jared as if nothing happened. “So what now?”

“Your turn until you fail to send one of your balls into the holes. Just make sure in whatever position you shoot from, one leg has to remain on the floor” he shrugged leaning on the table with one hand, the other holding his cue as he sized up the position of the balls.

“Okay” I nodded again and did the same, trying to find a ball that seemed easy enough to hit with the white one. The next time I shot I didn’t miss the ball, but I missed the hole.

“Not bad” Jared mumbled and took a sip from his drink, his blue eyes fixed on the table, getting ready to shoot.

He was gorgeous as always. _Wait, when did I start to think about him like that?_ Probably since the first time I’ve seen him in a movie, but since I knew him in person I thought about him mostly as a friend and a nice guy, not the way my traitor body was thinking about him at that moment. I quickly drank more from my cocktail and concentrated on the game for a while. At least I was getting better with my shooting.

“You are getting the hang of it” he praised me and I could feel his eyes on me again like during nearly the whole game.

“Thanks” I said as it was my turn again and I focused on the few remaining balls on the table while taking a sip from my drink again. It was strong and it numbed my insecurities nicely. And helped me in my attempt to ignore the sexual tension I might’ve or might not have imagined being there. It was new although usually we waved innuendos into our talk with him and the other guys. But something has changed, I could feel it in the air as I bent over the table and tried to position the cue right. I knew it was a difficult angle, the white ball right behind the one I wanted to shoot towards the nearby hole. Though the bigger problem was Jared’s yellow ball that was in my way. “Gosh…” I mumbled just not feeling the angle. “I could use some help, Jared” I confessed and in the next moment I could feel him behind me again.

“Sure, no problem…” he said and I was wondering if I only imagined his voice sounding hoarser than before as he leaned over me. He was closer this time, his clothes lightly brushing against mine and I couldn’t stop my hands from starting to shake under his touch that felt warmer than before.

Those few seconds before we made the shoot seemed to stretch forever, his breaths puffing against my neck. It smelled like his cocktail and Jared himself and even after the shot was made and it turned out that I didn’t manage to put the ball away we stayed like that, frozen into that position. Now there was no space between our bodies and I had to close my eyes feeling his groin press against my ass and his breath moving the short hairs behind my ear each time he exhaled. My hands twitched under his hold as I squeezed the cue harder and in the next moment I could feel his thin lips press against my neck, inhaling my scent.

It was an overwhelming sensation already and a soft moan slipped my mouth and I couldn’t help myself from bucking back against his hips. It seemed that was all he needed to let one of my hands go and slide his slender fingers on my throat, turning my head so his lips could meet mine. The kiss started as a chaste, exploring one, but soon it became passionate and I had to moan into his mouth from the force he put behind it.

I already felt like falling apart and I let him take the cue from my hands and toss it on the table before turning me around and pushing me up on the table. The edge cut into my thighs which he opened, but I didn’t care just kissed him back with all I’ve got. It felt good and suddenly the room became so very hot as he stepped between my thighs and slid a hand on the small of my back, pressing my body flush against his. My breasts were pressed against hard muscles. His other hand got lost in my long hair and kept my head in place.

The kiss went on and on and on. I had no idea how much time has passed, but I didn’t care either. I just focused on his tongue chasing mine, but when he did stop to pull back and look into my face I opened my hazy eyes. His looked the same, the blue of his irises nearly glowing in the light coming from above the table. For a long moment we were just staring at each other – probably he was trying to reason with himself too why we shouldn’t do this.

“Fuck it…” he breathed the moment we both moved forward to reach for the other, our lips sealed in another passionate kiss. We broke it only for the few seconds while he pulled my tank top over my head and tossed it on the table next to us. My fingers were on the buttons of his shirt the next moment, but they were shaking too much so I did what I always wanted to try: rip it apart in the front. I sent the buttons flying across the room only by the second try as tearing his shirt open took more force than I thought. But I didn’t stop to muse on that because I needed to run my hands on naked and warm flesh – which I did once his short-sleeved shirt landed on the floor.

I traced every muscle on his chest, arms, and abs, tracing his tattoos. I let my fingers rub against his small nipples feeling them harden under my touch. It pulled a low moan from him and I pinched. Hard. He broke the kiss and cursed. It gave me the opportunity to lick along his throat and lightly bite his neck while I was twisting the hard buds between my fingers. It made him wild and in the next moment my bra was off and I found myself being pushed back on the table. Before I could react his lips were closing around one of my nipples to return the favor and a slender hand cupped my other tit as he was rubbing his hard bulge against me through our jeans, making me moan loud and needy.

I grabbed his long hair and pulled on it to crash our lips together again while I sat up. He moaned into the kiss probably from the pain and desire. I made a mental note to use this knowledge against him. While control was mine I continued the kiss and ran my hands down on his warm back to squeeze his firm ass hard, making him buck against me. The expected moan into my mouth came right away and I slid my hands forward first to trace his long length through the rough fabric then to open his belt and jeans and push it down. I reached under his briefs and moaned how hot and hard he felt under my palm. I made sure I smeared the pre-come on his length as I freed it. He was more long than thick and stroking the velvety skin with a firm grip felt so good.

But he didn’t let me lead for too much longer. He pushed me back on the table and I let my flip flops fall on the floor as he reached for my belt and button. He didn’t hesitate as he pulled my jeans and panties off with one swift move and tossed them behind him. The raw desire and hunger on his face made me moan and open my legs the moment his hands touched my knees. I felt exposed in the best kind of way and the approving growl made me slightly move my hips and bite my bottom-lip.

“Already so wet for me…” he whispered leaning down as he ran his long fingers up on the smooth insides of my thighs, making me close my eyes.

The second his tongue darted out to taste my glistening folds I arched my back and reached above me, pushing a ball out of the way with my hand as I tried to hold on to something. I settled for the edges of the pool table and held on to dear life. He had a fucking talented mouth and tongue for sure. Soon I was a panting moaning mess on display and bucking against his fingers and tongue which was teasing my clit mercilessly.

“Please… Jared… please!” I moaned impatiently and felt him pull back. I started to shiver right away as the cooler air hit my wet parts while I watched him push down his briefs and step out of it. He leaned down for his jeans and pulled out a small rectangular package from one of the pockets. He tore it open and I had to touch myself and moan softly as he rolled the condom down his length.

“Fuck… the way you look right now…” he mumbled and the next thing I knew was him slowly pushing inside and me moaning my head off.

It’s been a while since I had sex with anyone but I never thought it’d be award-winner fucking Jared Leto who’d fuck me next. And oh boy, he knew how to use his hips and tool! Not caring about the edge of the table on which my ass was resting I put my legs around him and pulled him down to me to suck on his tongue to taste myself, my nails leaving long scratch marks on his back. Fuck, he felt so good as he was stretching me open and I was loosing my mind within seconds.

“Cramping” I moaned after a while because of the damned edge of the table.

“Come on then” he slid out of me and lifted me off the table. I stood on shaky legs and he helped me turn around, bending me forward. I felt him kick my legs more apart and press against the small of my back to push my ass out. “How badly do you want my cock back inside?” he panted dirtily behind me as he rubbed the tip of his cock against my wet pussy.

“Jared, just… cut the crap and fuck me hard and quick!” I groaned over my shoulder frustrated and saw him grin darkly.

“You’re a feisty one, huh? Well, you asked for it…” he mumbled and he was already ramming back into me, making me cry out loud as the angle was more intense in this position.

“Fucking hell! Yesss!” I hissed and soon found a rhythm to buck back against his hard and fast thrusts. It was far from vanilla sex. It was fast and rough and raw. Just what my body and mind were longing for since forever. Jared didn’t seem to mind either. I felt as if my skin was on fire and Jared’s hands and mouth were all over my body – caressing, grabbing, scratching and biting. I knew my body would be full of his marks tomorrow – just like his with mine – but I didn’t mind. I wanted it.

As my orgasm was starting to build I reached back with one hand, supporting my weight on my other forearm, and grabbed his firm ass to pull him closer. He was balls deep in me with each thrust as he easily slid deep inside my wet channel. I felt him guide one of my legs up on the edge of the table to get an even better angle, hitting my g-spot with each quick and short stroke. I nearly laughed out loud as the rule of always keeping a leg on the floor while shooting came into my mind, but the circling of his hips took my breath away for a second and instead I moaned loud again.

“I’m getting close” Jared groaned into my ear as he grabbed and squeezed my tits. I could feel his sweat sliding down on my back and it had the most amazing smell. His body was so warm and firm behind me – strung like a bow about to snap – as he was chasing us both towards the blinding end.

“Me… too” I moaned and it was true. My body was shaking like a leaf under his attack, the blood was drumming in my ears and my vision was blurring, the contours of the fucking balls on the table getting out of focus. I rather closed my eyes and concentrated on letting the feeling grow and expand in the depth of my body, now both hands on the table, nails scratching the surface. I wished I could scratch his skin instead as I didn’t care if my moans and yells woke the whole house up. This was just too good to take it in silence.

“Come for me, baby… Squeeze me good… Now!” I heard his familiar voice cut through the haze that came over my brain.

Just when my body bucked against him hard and gave in, I felt him bite my shoulder and the last thing I remember thinking was that now I had some idea of how he punishes some with pleasure and pleasures some with pain.

He rammed into me a few more times then his body froze over me. He stayed balls deep inside and was jerking his hips up and forward, pushing as deep as possible coming and prolonging my own orgasm. It was insanely intense. I couldn’t see or hear anything except his low moans and cursing. My arms and legs were shaking and my lips went numb as pleasure shot through me over and over, pulsing first nearly sharply then in slow waves, my pussy still clamping down on him to that same rhythm as we were fighting for air. I could feel Jared’s beard tickle my sweaty back where he was resting his head, his hot breaths puffing against my wet skin.

We stayed like that for a while before he slid out of me, helped me up and took care of the condom. “Well… this was an intense game” he grinned after a second of hesitation but when he saw my smirk and handed me a tissue to clean up like he did before, he reached for his underwear.

“Indeed. I think pool will be my new favorite game” I chuckled making Jared laugh out too as we got dressed and in the rest of the night we grinned like kids who just did something naughty. Well, we did. Coming over to the Letos in the future will be even more fun, for sure.

 

**The End**

 

 

 

By: Useless-girl  
13/05/2014

**Author's Note:**

> And once again thanks for my amazing friend, S. M. A. and one of his stories for the inspiration and putting me into the right mood to write this. Love you babe <3


End file.
